kakashiforumfandomcom-20200214-history
Mugen Kakusu-ken
Mugen Kakusu-ken is a major character in the Life of a Shinobi RP (original and reboot) and is RP'd by The Flow. Arguably the main protagonist, Mugen's significance to the story is only rivaled by Kazuma's. The characters' relationship has added a Naruto-Sasuke dynamic to the story. Although The Life of a Shinobi never finished, this dynamic will likely return and develop in the Life of a Shinobi 2. Background Mugen is a member of the Kakusu-ken clan. The Kakusu-ken clan is native to Land of Lightning, but after a war with the Vetonday, a rival clan, they were scattered throughout the nations in order to stay safe. Mugen's parents immigrated to Konohagakure in the Land of Fire and Mugen was born there. However, his parents died in a battle, leaving Mugen and his older sister, Akira, under the protection of Naruto Uzumaki and his family. Although remaining under the Uzumaki family's watchful eye, Akira and Mugen eventually moved into their own place. Growing up, Mugen was seen as an outcast by many. His complexion and hair clearly revealing his Lightning heritage. His closeness to the Hokage also likely being a source of jealousy for others. Despite having few friends, Mugen was determined to make a name for himself. He made himself known through his skill with swords and knives, and even went as far as learning marksmanship in his spare time. Personality In the original RP, Mugen can go from laid back to hotheaded in an instant. He cares for his friends but is VERY sarcastic and blunt at times. This makes for frequent verbal clashes with Kazuma. In chapter one of The Life of Shinobi, he rather fittingly describes himself as a 'friendly a-hole.' Mugen is also pretty cocky and fearless. This is pretty evident throughout the story, as he usually has little to no hesitation even when attacking enemies that are seemingly stronger than him. In the reboot, Mugen is more level headed and cares greatly for his friends. However, he's very self conscious and fears failure. He's more blunt than before but less sarcastic. Abilities Mugen's abilities consist mostly of weaponry and lightning based ninjutsu. His skills with weapons is rivaled by few, and his use of crossbows is almost unheard of in the ninja world. Mugen is proficient in several high level jutsu, surprising many opponents with his abilities. Mugen was the first character to use a new visual jutsu created by The Flow called Eagle Vision. The Eagle Vision, like the Byakugan and Sharingan, is an ability passed down through the generation of a particular clan. In this case, that clan is the Kakusu-ken clan. During the reboot, Mugen uses a dance-like style of taijutsu taught to him by his sister. He also uses shadow clones, like Naruto, to overwhelm or trick his opponents. His visual jutsu The Eagle Vision becomes the Shikaku, a sixth sense that enables him to instinctively sense how people and objects relate to them, like enemies, spilled blood, allies, and information sources, hiding places, targets and objects of interest. The Life of a Shinobi Chapter 1 Note: This summary of chapter 1 is based strictly on the forum posts. This chapter was given significantly more detail in a remastered writing, but none of that is included here. In chapter one, Mugen was one of several genin who were placed into 3 man squads with a jonin sensei. Mugen was placed on Team Raiku with Ryan Kasai and Kaori Yamanaka. After a brief introduction, Raiku tested the team by having them attempt to retrieve a headband from a tree while he did what he could to protect it. After receiving the challenge, Mugen immediately jumped into action and attacked Raiku. Raiku managed to avoid any injury from the initial attack and Mugen and Kaori began to plan their next movie. Ryan, unfortunately, was no help at all. Mugen engaged Raiku again and basically overwhelmed him with surprises. Raiku had never seen a genin with such speed and skill, so he had greatly underestimated Mugen. After confusing Raiku with his speed, Mugen managed to hit Raiku in his shoulder with a crossbow bolt. Shocked in disbelief, Raiku let his guard down and was quickly trapped in Kaori's Mind Transfer Jutsu. The result was a successful retrieval of the headband. Ryan, unfortunately, was not allowed to pass due to his inactivity, leaving Team Raiku short one man for the remainder of The Life of a Shinobi story. Chapter 2 Chapter 2 focused on the events of the Chunin Exams Preliminary rounds. Mugen and Kaori, despite being short one man, participated. The Forest of Death portion of the exams requires 3 man teams to participate. Because this portion was skipped in the IC of the story, the participating RPers didn't even think about this discrepancy. The chapter started in a cafeteria area with dialogue between several of the participants. Akira, Mugen's older sister, came to watch the preliminary rounds along with Kaito, the son of Naruto Uzumaki. During the fights, Mugen watched and commented like the others. When it was his turn, Mugen was matched up against Zantu Yoshamaru, a cloud ninja. Zantu and Mugen seemed to be almost evenly matched but Mugen was certainly faster. Zantu forfeited after "testing" Mugen's strength, ending the battle. In the next battle, Hizana vs Habashi, Mugen had more comments than with the previous fights. He grew up with Hizana so he cared a bit more about the details of that fight. Chapters 3-4 In this chapter, the Chunin Exams Tournament was interrupted by an invasion of the Cloud Village and Akatsuki. During the tournament, Mugen was matched up against Lien Sogyo, the daughter of Rock Lee. Although evidence is subtle, it can be inferred that Lien has a crush on Mugen. Their fight was intense, as both combatants were super fast. Somehow, despite Lien opening the Inner Gates, Mugen managed to come out victorious. During the invasion, Mugen jumped into action, utilizing his special crossbow to take out enemies. He even managed to kill Derik with a surprise explosive. Chapter 5 In chapter 5, The Hokage organized a team of Sanmaru, Mugen, Kazuma, and Nani to go to Tanzaku Town to find Emeni Raite. Once they arrived, Sanmaru split up the group and had Mugen and Kazuma go off together. They located Emeni but were attacked by Danji and Rokku of the Akatsuki. A battle ensued, destroying the town, but Mugen and Kazuma came out victorious; Mugen dealing the fatal blow to Rokku. Danji didn't really suffer injuries during the battle, but faced with Sanmaru, Mugen, Kazuma, Nani, Taka (a new addition to the group) and Emeni Raite, the four tails jinchuriki, he was definitely outmatched and chose to flee.